


i can barely stand when you're coming too close

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio DJs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elements of Chatfic, Full On Love at First Sight Bullshittery, Gratuitous Dance Scene, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mutual Pining, Not-So-Explicit Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relationship Reveal, auralism, because it's kind of my thing, communication is key folks, dare you to look that one up, heard the opposite of a slow burn is a speed run, that's starting to become a staple tag in this house, that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “The time is currently 11:25 p.m. here on this chilly January night, which means that we will only be with you for another 35 minutes before we have to call it a night ourselves. We want to take this moment to thank all our listeners for their attentive, or even inattentive, ears as we wind down this night with you all.”Renjun leaned over, turning it up a little more, the sound of Johnny Seo’s voice undeniably the easiest thing to get off to.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Implied Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, implied Dong Sicheng | Winwin/Jung Yoonho | Jaehyun
Comments: 48
Kudos: 632





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you are now entering the moderated comment zone <3
> 
> *pls see the updated tags

Renjun turned over, turning up the Night Night show and beginning to type up his paper. This was, by far, the most unconventional method for getting work done but he figured there were worse things than this, getting off and then immediately getting an idea for his Korean Lit paper. No one had to know that this was his trick, fucking himself to completion and then writing his paper in a satisfied frenzy and all to the sounds of the Night Night radio show. 

“The time is currently 11:25 p.m. here on this chilly January night, which means that we will only be with you for another 35 minutes before we have to call it a night ourselves. We want to take this moment to thank all our listeners for their attentive, or even inattentive, ears as we wind down this night with you all.” 

Renjun leaned over, turning it up a little more, the sound of Johnny Seo’s voice undeniably the easiest thing to get off to. He paused, stretching his arm out, leaning his head on his arm while he stretched his legs out, a little sore and cramped from the position he had them in while he was getting off. 

“As the semester begins again we want to thank all our professors for their hard work this last semester and wish you all luck in the coming semester. May you survive on more than just coffee and alcohol, we know the professors would rather see you graduate than dead in a ditch somewhere. This semester brings new classes and new faces to the radio station so consider this our welcome to all of the newbies to the KNUA station,” Jung Jaehyun said, voice soothing. 

“For the next fifteen minutes, we will be playing you the smooth listenings of Frank Ocean, Gallant, and Kehlani. You are listening to KNUA radio, KNUA 128.6, this has been Johnny and Jaehyun on the Night Night show, here to finish your nights every day of the week, Monday through Friday.” 

Renjun pushed himself up to a sitting position, wiping off his vibrator and bottle of lube and then rolling up his towel to shove in his hamper. Picking himself up he slipped from his room, taking a cursory glance to make sure the coast was clear before ducking into the bathroom, cleaning himself and his vibrator before retiring back to his bed to finish his damn Korean Lit paper. 

“I know you said this was supposed to be an easy credit but like… this is gonna suck,” Jaemin insisted, Renjun rolling his eyes while Jaemin spun around in the desk chair he was sitting in next to Renjun. 

It wasn’t even Jaemin’s meeting, it was Renjun’s, Jaemin was just bored and wanted to come along during his three-hour gap between classes. Renjun told him to use his time wisely and go get a meal or something but talking sense into Jaemin was useless, all of it going in one ear and out the other. Renjun looked up from his notes for Korean Lit to see Jaemin still spinning in circles. 

“You’re gonna be dizzy when you stand up,” Renjun warned him. 

“That’s the point,” Jaemin insisted. Renjun snorted, closing his notebook as he heard the door open. 

The broadcasting chair was a multi-talented but perpetually tired man by the name of Kim Heechul. He stood nine centimeters taller than Renjun and seemed to always have hair longer than most of the other professors. He smiled with his whole face but was known to have a bad temper, though you wouldn’t know it as it seemed impossible to rile him up most days. Renjun offered a smile as Professor Kim approached him, still reading his file. 

“You didn’t write down a preferred time slot,” he said in favor of an actual greeting. Jaemin skidded to a halt, looking up in surprise but also holding his head as his spinning was quickly catching up with him. Renjun shrugged as he got to his feet. 

“I don’t have one. I don’t have any morning classes and most of my credits are being taken up by the broadcast program as is. I’m not picky,” Renjun insisted, Heechul narrowing his eyes before looking back down at his file. 

“You’re a sophomore but you’re already qualified for the radio program. You didn’t apply last semester because-” 

“Because I had other prereqs I had to finish first. I could’ve applied but it would’ve interfered with my other courses, so I didn’t.” Heechul looked up at him, brow still pinched, eyes still narrowed. “Is there a problem, sir?” Renjun asked, suddenly worried. 

“No,” Heechul said, closing his file with an air of finality. “You’ll be placed on the Night Night team for this next semester, you’ll be in charge of the tech with Doyoung. He’ll show you the ropes and I’m sure Johnny and Jaehyun will be more than happy to have you along,” Heechul said with a smile. 

“Oh, uhm…” 

“Is that a problem?” He asked, lifting a brow. 

“No, I’m just surprised is all. Don’t they have a normal tech?” 

“All of the positions in the radio program are subject to changes due to student involvement. Yerim quit the radio program due to its interference with her dance courses. ‘Lack of sleep,’ she claimed,” Heechul commented. “Real shame, she knew what she was doing. I trust you’ll be able to fill her shoes, especially with someone like Kim Doyoung breathing down your neck,” he muttered the last bit, a furrow beginning in Renjun’s brow. “Anyway, come back a couple of hours before the Wednesday show, Doyoung will show you the ropes. Don’t be late,” Heechul advised, waving the file still in his hand around before disappearing back into his office. 

“Johnny Seo. And you’re gonna be spending every weeknight with him this semester,” Jaemin commented, Renjun turning to glare at him. “The one and only man of your wet dreams.” 

“Shut up,” Renjun replied, walking over to spin him around, Jaemin shouting in surprise. 

The teasing didn’t end though, Jaemin continuing to make fun of him the entire way back to the dorm (wobbling a little on his feet for the first four or so meters from spinning around so much). Renjun let them into the apartment with half a mind to slam the door back in Jaemin’s face when he started singing children’s nursery rhymes at him. 

“Renjun and Johnny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-” 

“God, what are you, five?!” Renjun asked, dropping his books on the bar. “We’re literally gonna be work colleagues, that’s all.” 

“Are we making fun of Renjun’s crush on Johnny Seo again?” Jeno asked, coming out of the bathroom. Renjun groaned, picking up his books and heading to his room. 

“No, we’re making fun of Renjun’s crush on his work colleague Johnny Seo,” Jaemin corrected him, turning to look at Jeno with a smirk. “Renjun got assigned to be the tech for the Night Night show this semester,” Jaemin said, so very delighted to be sharing Renjun’s pain with their roommate. 

“Oh!” Jeno said, smiling a most vicious smile at Renjun. “I see. How are you gonna get off to his voice every night if you’re gonna be trapped in the same room as him?” Jeno asked, Renjun groaning loudly and slamming his door shut. “I’m asking the real questions, Renjun!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeno!” Renjun shouted, dropping his books on his desk. He turned and glared at his toy, still sitting out but tucked into the back corner of his desk from the night before. 

It was exactly a secret that Renjun liked being fucked, he was an out and proud bisexual man (see his rather obvious mini bi flag tacked to the outside of his desk for proof) and his roommates weren’t stupid enough to go into his room without asking, so that wasn’t why they knew he had a thing for Johnny. It was just… common knowledge at this point. Renjun had commented on the cadence of Johnny’s voice, his height, his broad shoulders quite enough times that yeah, his roommates knew that he liked Johnny. It wasn’t an illogical leap to make that Renjun could get off to the sound of his voice, he just hated that they had figured it out and he was so damn transparent about it. 

It was well into the evening that someone even tried to speak to him again, a gentle knocking on his door followed by a shrill, “open up, Injunnie hyung!” informed Renjun that someone wanted to speak with him. He ended up dragging himself to his feet, letting the bouncing Chenle into his room, who immediately perched himself on the corner of Renjun’s desk (Renjun quietly thanking God he had the presence of mind to put his shit away). Renjun flopped back onto his thin mattress, landing on his stomach and propped his chin up in his hands. 

“I heard you got the Night Night spot. I guess I have to say congrats since hyungs are too busy being assholes to do it,” Chenle said, Renjun offering him a small smile. 

“Thanks, Lele.” 

“It’s pretty cool, I mean Night Night’s the most listened to show across the whole campus. You might just be doing tech but even Doyoung sometimes speaks on the show, you might get to as well!” Chenle suggested but Renjun shook his head. 

“I’m not a radio personality, Lele, I’m just a tech guy,” Renjun brushed off. 

“But even so, you get to spend three whole hours with Johnny Seo,” Chenle pointed out, Renjun groaning as he rolled onto his back. “It’s a good thing! So many people would kill to be in your shoes, Johnny Seo is one of the most sought after people in the entire school, behind Jung Jaehyun of course.” Renjun laughed, breathing a soft, “of course,” in reply. Johnny was hot but people seemed to think Jaehyun was a God amongst men, not that he didn’t deserve it, being so damn handsome and all. “And you get to spend time with him. You can ogle all to your heart’s content.” 

“Okay but how do I stop myself from saying something stupid or tripping or blushing like an idiot the entire time I’m there!” Renjun insisted. Chenle scoffed, jumping off his desk and lay next to Renjun on his bed. The Twin XL wasn’t quite big enough to fit both of them side by side but if Chenle squished and wrapped himself around his hyung’s left side he could manage. 

“You’re a professional,” Chenle assured him. “You can do this. Yeah, he’s hot but he’s still just a person, y’ know.” 

“You’re right,” Renjun agreed. “But I didn’t say it.” 

“Okay, but can I record you saying it for my private records?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Renjun showed up to the studio two hours before broadcast to get a tour of the station and for Doyoung to give him a tutorial of the mixing board. Doyoung was a stern-faced man for only being four years his senior and working in the graduate program. It turned out, though, that their similarly dry sense of humor vibed rather well and Renjun found out quickly that Doyoung’s face changed entirely when he smiled. It was kind of nice to know that even though he felt anxious as hell he might actually have a friend here. 

“And that’s pretty much it,” Doyoung said. “It’s all technical knowledge you already learned, it’s just putting it into real-life practice. Yerim was absolutely awful in the beginning so if you have any questions you can always ask me or Jaehyun or Johnny, no big deal. Heechul hyung talks big game about Yerim being good but we all had to start somewhere,” Doyoung pointed out, Renjun nodding along. 

“We’re live in ten and they’re still missing, of course,” Doyoung sighed, checking his watch, as he had been doing since 8:30. “They’re always cutting it close so just be sure to have it ready to go live on time, they’ll figure it out.” 

“That explains why they always sound like we’re catching them in the middle of a conversation,” Renjun commented, Doyoung nodding in agreement, a mildly unimpressed look on his face. 

“That’s because we are,” he pointed out. “Queue us up, I’ll make sure we get an intro in case they’re late.” 

Renjun put his headphones on, Doyoung doing the same as they set up a song queue. Renjun almost missed their arrival entirely, Johnny and Jaehyun sliding into the room in a rush, Doyoung playing the generic radio intro, Renjun changing into a song, Where The Sky Hangs by Passion Pit filtering through their headphones as Johnny and Jaehyun readied up, Doyoung looking at Renjun with a smile. Renjun straightened up, noticing Johnny and Jaehyun for the first time, Jaehyun offering Renjun a thumbs up for the song choice, Johnny looking up with a smile and a wave. 

Renjun ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he let the song play through, cutting it off at the end as Johnny and Jaehyun pulled their mics closer, beginning to introduce themselves. 

“Good night, KNUA campus. That song was Where The Sky Hangs by Passion Pit, a song chosen by our new tech, Huang Renjun. Excellent taste in music, this one, much better than Yerim,” Johnny joked, Jaehyun laughing softly. 

“She’ll kill you for that,” he warned, adjusting his headphones. 

“She played Rachel Platten once to open the show. I will always choose Passion Pit over Rachel Platten, well-known fact about me,” Johnny insisted. “But before we get into the musical controversy, good night, KNUA, you are listening to your university radio station, KNUA 128.6. I’m Johnny, that’s Jaehyun we’re back on this lovely Wednesday night to bring you your musical fix, as we do every weeknight, right here on the Night Night show. Our producer, Mr. Kim Doyoung is here as well as the newest member to our team, Huang Renjun. Say hi, Renjun.” 

Doyoung pulled his mic down for him, switching it on. Renjun leaned in, eyes shifting back and forth for a moment before he opened his mouth. 

“Uh, hi.” 

“A man of few words, this one,” Jaehyun offered Renjun an out, Renjun switching his mic off immediately and pushing it away from him.

“He doesn’t need words when he clearly has the musical upper hand. Last night was our last night with Yeri, we are missing her dearly but we’re excited to bring Renjun onto the team. Radio always needs fresh blood, gotta keep it fresh, gotta keep it interesting.” 

“You do that enough on your own, Johnny,” Jaehyun told him. “Good evening campus, we welcome you to another night with us. It is the first Wednesday of the new semester and we’ll try to keep it light to keep your spirits up. With Renjun opening the night on a high note, I think we should give him this next song as well, what do you think, Johnny?” 

“Excellent idea, Jae. Renjun,” Johnny said, turning his chair to face him, Renjun’s eyes widening in surprise. “Give us our next track.” 

Renjun shook his head a bit in surprise, queuing up the next track. The tell-tale sound of The Arctic Monkeys started playing, Johnny smiling widely while Jaehyun leaned back in his seat, the two of them shutting off their mics as the music started playing. The two of them stood up, pushing open the door to the tech room, sectioned off with plexiglass. Renjun pulled his headphones off, Doyoung stepping over to keep an eye on the song. 

“Passion Pit and the Arctic Monkeys, shit, man,” Johnny said, smiling at him. “Welcome to the crew, your music taste is killer.” Johnny offered a hand, Renjun taking it and praying to God his nerves weren’t manifesting in clammy palms. Jaehyun shook his hand next, leaning against the doorway as Doyoung started the next song, Two Door Cinema Club filling the radio while they spoke. 

“I guess I just like indie music,” Renjun brushed off. “No big deal.” 

“Radio is half music and those are great songs,” Jaehyun assured him. “Welcome to the team, by the way. Sorry, we were so late.” 

“Sure you are,” Doyoung said, lifting his head to eye them. “You’re always late,” Doyoung accused, Johnny opening his mouth to retort but Doyoung just pointed to their seats. “You got 30 seconds before the song is over. Beat the clock.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun escaped the room, sitting back down as the song ended, Renjun putting his headphones back on as Johnny and Jaehyun explained the songs they just played and started bantering again. 

Sitting in on the Night Night show was both exactly like Renjun expected it would be like but also nothing like it. Johnny and Jaehyun had natural chemistry together that could be seen more than just heard, the two of them bouncing off each other seamlessly in their ears but also visibly, the way they leaned towards each other, Jaehyun pulling back as Johnny talked with his hands. Doyoung’s two cents was always there for the viewer’s entertainment as well as to bring the radio DJs back down to Earth when they got a little too wild, Doyoung trying to encourage Renjun more than once to speak as well. 

“I keep telling you all that coffee is gonna kill you. Renjun, back me up,” Doyoung insisted, Renjun sighing but pulling his mic towards him, turning it on. 

“I dunno, it can’t be worse than my roommate. He drinks five-shot Americanos so I think you’re doing okay.” 

“He what?!” 

“No water.” 

“His heart’s gonna give out!” 

It was clear to Renjun that Johnny and Jaehyun, while they were clearly the stars of the show, they were more than willing to share the limelight. They liked having banter with Doyoung, listened attentively when Renjun spoke and it felt very strange to know that not only was he having a casual conversation with a bunch of local celebrities but also broadcasting said conversation across the whole campus. It felt a lot less heavy and all-consuming than he thought it would, almost comfortable even. 

Renjun checked his phone halfway through the broadcast under the sound of Bruno Mars, finding texts from Jaemin, Donghyuck, Chenle and Sicheng. 

from: nana  
i’m sorry did johnny seo just compliment you on live radio??? are you breathing???

DON’T EXPOSE MY COFFEE ADDICTION ON RADIO, HOW DARE YOU!?

from: demon  
stop sounding so fucking charismatic, we all know it’s a lie

from: lele  
I’M SO PROUD OF YOU 😭😭😭 MY GEGE IS GROWING UP SO FAST

from: sichengie  
how soon can i ask you for jung jaehyun’s phone number, lmk

Renjun rolled his eyes, shoving his phone into his pocket, queuing up Hotline Bling and hoping Sicheng gets the message. 

“The time is 11:48 pm which means it is time for us to say night night to all our lovely listeners. Thank you all for being here tonight, it’s been a fun show, absolutely wonderful to welcome our newest team member, we hope you show him lots of love on the message boards, tell him how great he’s doing, all that good stuff,” Jaehyun suggested, Renjun hoping he wasn’t blushing as he fiddled with his headphone wire. 

“We’ll be signing off with Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith tonight. This has been Johnny and Jaehyun here on the Night Night show, here for you every weeknight Monday through Friday on KNUA radio, KNUA 128.6. We’re wishing you all a good night and sweet dreams, KNUA campus.” 

Renjun ran the song, Johnny and Jaehyun shutting off their mics and hanging up their headphones before simultaneously stretching and getting up from their chairs. Doyoung showed Renjun how to shut the boards off as the song wound down, cutting off and letting the late-night music blocks play on their own. The both of them hung up their headphones, Renjun covering his mouth as he yawned. 

“Sleepy?” Johnny asked, smiling at him. Renjun nodded, running a hand through his hair as he and Doyoung met them outside the studio door. 

“Guess I still gotta get used to this schedule.” 

“You did a great job,” Jaehyun complimented him. “You wouldn’t even know this was your first show, honestly. Heechul hyung is gonna be really impressed,” Jaehyun assured him, Renjun shrugging it off. 

“I appreciate it, thanks,” Renjun replied. 

“Hey, I gotta ask you,” Johnny said, turning away from the door after having locked it behind them. “Where did you get your hair done, that silver color is sick,” he complimented, Renjun laughing softly. 

“For real, if you have a good salon, I need someone to take this pink out. I can’t believe I even let Jaehyun convince me to do it,” Doyoung added, Renjun laughing a little louder while Jaehyun started pouting. 

“At least yours is like a raspberry, Seulgi turned my hair into cotton candy,” Jaehyun complained. Renjun threw a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his cackle. Removing his hand he instead pushed it through his hair self-consciously, the four of them slowly making their way towards the exit. 

“A friend of mine actually did it, she’s in cosmetology classes right now. And don’t feel bad about your pink hair, my roommate Jaemin is actually cotton candy right now too,” Renjun told Jaehyun. “I think I’m gonna ask her to dye it back to black though, my roots are starting to get really bad,” he sighed, remembering the way his roots had been looking in the past couple of days. Johnny hummed. 

“You look good with dark roots though. It adds dimension, or whatever,” he commented, Renjun rolling his eyes at him. “By the way, you can just call us hyung. We never said it, but feel free.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Renjun agreed, stepping out and wrapping his jacket around his shoulders. “I gotta get home and finish some communications work but I’ll see you guys tomorrow night,” Renjun said, stepping away. 

“See ya,” Jaehyun waved. 

“Have a good night, Renjun,” Doyoung bid him while Johnny waved, the three of them walking towards the studio parking lot. Renjun sighed as he turned around, headed up the sidewalk and bracing himself for his 15-minute walk back to the apartment block. 

The apartment was quiet when Renjun returned, Renjun throwing himself onto his bed and forcing himself to dig his communications notes from the depths of his messenger bag, knowing he did not want to finish his work in the morning. 

He only got about halfway through before reality hit. He just had a full conversation with Johnny Seo and didn’t fuck it up once. 

He didn’t know who he pleased in a past life but he was glad. 

“The injustice!” Yeji complained, tipping herself backward, spread out on the picnic table. Jisu lifted her drink to avoid it being spilled by her overdramatic friend. Renjun watched her with a mild expression, looking back down at his Korean Lit book knowing he still had a whole chapter to finish reading before his two o’clock class. “Don’t you dare squander this chance, Huang Renjun!” Yeji continued, pointing a well-manicured finger at him, still lying on the picnic table. “You better get his number.”

“What for, I see him every night,” Renjun quipped. 

“Flex a little harder, I dare you,” Jisu commented, Renjun leveling her with an unimpressed stare. “You’re really gonna spend all this time with Johnny Seo and not make sure you have his phone number.” 

“Not important. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna try dating him,” Renjun brushed off. 

“Why not!” Yeji squawked, sitting up in a rush and then holding her head from the immediate headrush. Renjun didn’t know how Yeji and Jaemin hadn’t started dating yet. They were both unrealistically pretty and managed to make up two halves of one whole idiot when they were being stupid. All that and Jaemin always willingly let Yeji dye his hair strange colors when she wanted to practice (see the blue fringe he sported for two whole months last semester). 

“We work together,” Renjun said, slowly. Yeji glared down at him. “It’s just a stupid crush. I mean, yeah, he’s funny and he’s handsome as hell and charismatic and-” 

“Boyfriend material,” Jisu pointed out, Renjun giving her a pointed look. “He is. He’s into photography and radio and he’s handsome and he’s kind. I saw him help a secondary schooler to her feet when she tripped while on her uni tour. He volunteers to walk dogs at the fucking shelter once a month. Johnny Seo is every person’s ideal boyfriend.” Jisu was looking far too pleased with herself, Renjun closing his book with a sigh. “I’m right and you’re stupid for not trying to date him.” 

“I barely know the guy!” Renjun pointed out. “And he definitely doesn’t know me. Besides, as you said, he’s everyone’s ideal. What would he do with me?” Renjun replied. Jisu gave him a soft look, Renjun getting to his feet with a huff. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s gross.” 

“Just because he’s everyone’s ideal type doesn’t mean he likes the same kind of person,” Yeji insisted, Renjun shoving his things in his bag. “Maybe he likes snarky, tiny Chinese boys who like indie music and have a painting minor,” she suggested, Renjun offering her a minor amused smile. “It’s always possible.” 

“But not probable,” Renjun replied. “I gotta get to Communications. See you guys later. Don’t forget about my hair,” he warned her, Yeji waving a hand as he picked up his bag, turning to go. 

Renjun showed up to the studio early the next night, stopping short when he saw Johnny and Jaehyun sitting at the table already. Johnny and Jaehyun smiled at him, Renjun looked over to see Doyoung already at work, setting up for the show. He gently pushed the door shut, eying them suspiciously. 

“Hi?” 

“Hi. We have some questions,” Jaehyun told him, Renjun lifting a brow at him. “Last night I told our listeners to leave some comments about you on the radio website’s message boards and there have been some very interesting comments. Would you care to explain?” He asked, leaning back in his seat. 

“I haven’t even looked, what could they possibly say?” He asked, leaning back against the door. Johnny stood up, moving to the other side of the table, waving Renjun closer to he could see. Jaehyun scooted over, Renjun stepping closer to look as well. 

The message boards were mostly just a comments section for the weekly radio shows on their webplayer. All the radio shows were recorded and archived for the university’s records and easy listening for anyone who really wanted to re-experience them. The comments section for the Night Night show was usually comments about Jaehyun and Johnny’s voices, the stories they told that night and the songs they played. As Johnny scrolled through the ones from last night, though, Renjun was surprised how many times his name jumped out. 

“This one!” Jaehyun said, pointing at one towards the bottom of the first page. “Is this true?” 

j.one: is this the same dude who really hit it and quit it at a frat party our freshers week? u owe me dinner, bro

“I did not!” Renjun insisted jerking back from the computer and getting loud laughs from Johnny and Jaehyun for his reaction. “Han Jisung is a liar and he’s exaggerating! We were at a pledge party freshers week and we exchanged blowjobs, that’s not grounds for dinner!” Renjun defended but he was laughing as he said it, Johnny throwing himself backward in his chair, holding his stomach as he laughed. Jaehyun was bent over the table, forehead resting against it. “How dare he try to besmirch my name like that.” 

“Oh my god,” Johnny wheezed. “But you did suck his dick?” He asked for clarification. 

“I mean… I didn’t say I didn’t do that,” Renjun allowed, Jaehyun squeaking, face still against the table. “Let me see that,” Renjun said, leaning over and pulling the laptop closer to himself. “I swear to God, Han Jisung…” he muttered, going to the next page of comments. 

“You know half of those comments are people thinking you’re mute and being surprised you speak at all or they all thought you were a sociopath who lived in the art building,” Johnny explained. “So which one are you?” He asked, lifting a brow. Renjun looked up to look at him, Johnny smirking at him. 

“I mean, I don’t speak to people unless I have to and I practically lived in the art building last year because I’m a painting minor. I probably smelled like acrylic paint most of last year,” Renjun admitted. “It’s no wonder people thought I was crazy.” 

“You’re a painting minor?” Jaehyun asked, finally lifting his head. “That’s cool.” Renjun shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, it’s not any worse than Johnny his sophomore year. Our friend Hansol thought Johnny was out on all-night benders because he’d come back to the apartment smelling like chemicals and looking hella tired. He was just spending all night in the photograph dark rooms.” 

“College is weird, man,” Renjun said, Johnny looking away and rubbing the back of his neck like he was shy. “Let me know if anyone else claims I slept with them, 99% of them are probably wrong but I’ll let you know,” Renjun said, stepping away from the laptop and going to for the door. 

“Only 99%?” Johnny asked, turning towards him. 

“To be fair to him, Jisung wasn’t technically wrong,” Renjun allowed, Johnny tipping his head back and laughing loudly as Renjun stepped into the tech room to help Doyoung finish setting up. 

“You’re not actually a campus slut are you, because that’s really the last thing our comments section needs,” Doyoung commented. 

“More people are prone to thinking I’m a creepy, loner art major than anything else,” Renjun told him, Doyoung nodding in reply. 

“Not any worse than the rest of us then.” 

That was absolutely the highlight of working for Night Night for the first couple of weeks, the night after his first show in which Johnny would not stop making sly remarks about Renjun’s possible sexual prowess, which Doyoung kept desperately trying to stop before they actually got pulled off air. Renjun spent most of that show either hiding his face in his hands or trying to cut the two of them off with music, drowning out their comments with sudden track startings. 

“This boy gets around, you know what I mean?” Johnny commented, Doyoung literally slapping himself in the face with his palm. “This next song is called Boys, something Renjun probably knows a little bit about, it’s by Charli XCX.” 

“Johnny!” 

“Let’s not make the entire campus think I’m getting around, alright,” Renjun suggested after the show was over. “The fact of the matter is not even my roommates truly know what the inside of my room looks like. I’m not that good,” Renjun insisted, walking ahead towards the exit. 

“Oh, c’mon, are you telling us you have no game?” Jaehyun asked, stepping out of the door a moment after Renjun. 

“Only when I’m drinking. Good night!” Renjun joked, waving a hand as he headed towards the apartment block. 

“Good night!” Johnny called out after him, Renjun glancing back to see Johnny waving at him, still smiling widely. Renjun looked forward again, shaking his head and praying he didn’t look too red in the face throughout the show that night. 

from: renjun  
you’re a shit

from: j.one  
U OWE ME DINNER

from: renjun  
firstly fuck off

secondly thanks for embarrassing me in a public format now my coworkers think i’m some sort of player

from: j.one  
no johnny seo thinks you give such good head someone can remember you from over a year ago. you’re welcome.

Renjun laughed, tossing his phone to the side. What an idea, he considered, lying on his back on his bed. He had since discarded his bag next to his door with his shoes and his jeans were already in a pile on the floor. Renjun really didn’t think his game was that good. He was decent but he was inexperienced, he and Jisung having been each other’s first times in any sort of sexual arena. He had been with others since but not nearly that many. 

Did people really think that about Renjun now, that he was good enough to be remembered from over a year ago or did they just think he was a player? Renjun tried not to think about it, reaching under his bed for his box and pulling out his lube and vibrator, thinking instead about Johnny’s laugh and the shitty little euphemisms he kept making about Renjun’s sex life as he wriggled out of his briefs. 

The next couple of weeks was just business as usual, Renjun falling into step with his new routine. Sleep until approximately 11, go to classes, pray he had enough time to do his school work and run to the radio station to run the show from 9 until midnight. Somewhere around the middle of the second week he found the time to duck into Yeji’s apartment and let her color his hair back to a neutral black shade and even give him a little of a haircut, the back of it starting to get a little long. 

“You really should let me color it mint sometime, I think it would look so cute on you,” she cooed, sporting pastel yellow and purple streaks in her own jet black hair, weaved into cute little braids on either side of her head. Renjun wasn’t so sure. 

“Why don’t you go beg Seungmin,” Renjun suggested. “I don’t know that pastels are my color.” 

It wasn’t until the following week, walking out of the CSA that Renjun was actually surprised. He turned around, several feet out of the field house and still standing with Yuqi, Xuxi, and Kunhang that he noticed what it was. His name was being called, and by the imposing figure of one Johnny Seo trying to catch up with him. Renjun’s eyes widened, Kunhang resting a hand on his shoulder, an aborted move to shake Renjun or to keep upright Renjun wasn’t sure. 

“Hey, Renjun,” Johnny said, coming to stop in front of him. 

“Hey, Johnny,” Renjun greeted him, tone stilted. “What’s up?” He asked, looking at his friends, who seemed glued to the spot and equally as surprised as him. Johnny, however, didn’t seem the least bit perturbed, only offering a shy smile. 

“I’m glad I found you, I realized this morning that I didn’t have your number. I wanted to tell you about the show tonight.” 

“What about it?” Renjun asked, shifting his stance in an effort to find the ground under him again. 

Johnny didn’t speak to Renjun outside of the studio. Neither did Jaehyun or Doyoung really, Renjun and Doyoung only having exchanged phone numbers the week before out of politeness in case the other would be late to a show so they could queue up the intro if necessary. Doyoung was scary punctual and Renjun tended to be half an hour early to everything so it hadn’t happened but they were trying to be responsible. Renjun hadn’t even run into Jaehyun or Johnny in passing, not a surprise on a sprawling campus housing a few thousand students but it just went to show that they didn’t seek each other out. They didn’t have a reason. 

Until now, apparently. 

“Jaehyun won’t be in tonight, he’s sick.” That wasn’t really a surprise, considering Jaehyun sounded a bit like he was dying on Friday night. He had complained about a sore throat all last week and showed up with a huge thermos of honey lemon tea to get through the last show of the week. Johnny ended up speaking most of the night, Jaehyun insisting he would spend the weekend resting up and he’d be good to go by Monday. That didn’t seem to be the case. “And Doyoung isn’t coming in, his soc chapter test is coming up and he’s cramming until Thursday, so it’s just us.” Doyoung had been talking about how hard this sociology chapter had been since it started so while Renjun was surprised Doyoung was calling off the show he was glad he was putting something like sociology above it if it was really getting to him. 

And then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“J- just the two of us?” Renjun asked, stammering on the first word and wishing like hell he hadn’t. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “I know it’s short notice and you’ve only been doing it for like two and a half weeks so if you want I can ask Yeri to come by if you need help, I bet she’d say yes. She’s so understanding.” Johnny rambled but Renjun shook his head. 

“No, no, I don’t want that. She’s probably loaded with her dance work, completely exhausted. I can do it,” Renjun assured him. 

“Only if you’re sure,” Johnny replied, looking nervous. “If you change your mind take my number,” Johnny said, pushing a ripped sheet of notebook paper into Renjun’s hand. “I can call her or beg Doyoung, he likes you, I know he wouldn’t mind.” 

“Thanks…” Renjun replied, looking at the paper and then up at Johnny, feeling a lot like he had already lost complete control of this conversation. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Johnny said, giving him a shy smile before leaving, slipping into the field house and leaving Renjun standing on the front steps, clutching a loose piece of notebook paper in his hand and his mouth still slightly open. 

He turned then, finding his friends all still standing there, also stunned. 

“Did that just happen?” Yuqi asked, jerking a thumb in the direction Johnny has just went. “Did Johnny Seo just tell you you’re going to be doing the Night Night radio show, just the two of you and then practically force his phone number upon you?” 

“Uh… yeah?” Renjun agreed. He looked at the doors and then at the paper, unfolding it to see Johnny’s handwriting, a surprisingly neat and tidy looking scrawl, his name and number written there. Renjun folded it back up and shoved it in his pocket, looking back at the others, Kunhang’s brows practically at his hairline. “No one tells Donghyuck about this,” Renjun warned them, heading down the stairs immediately after. 

Renjun couldn’t focus in Communications or Korean Lit, glaring at his notebooks like they had personally offended him, knowing he should’ve been taking notes but just… was not. Instead, his mind was still on the folded, ripped piece of notebook paper he had crammed into the front pocket of his bag and he had resolutely not looked at since initially unfolding it. He should’ve at least done Johnny the favor of putting the number in his phone but he wasn’t sure he was entirely capable of doing that without spontaneously combusting. 

Renjun showed up an hour early to the studio, puttering around the tech room and picking up the main studio while he waited for Johnny and the show to start. It was a nervous habit, cleaning to keep his mind off things and he was about halfway through a thought about rummaging through the janitor’s closet for something to wipe down the table with when Johnny walked in, offering a shy smile. 

“You ready to do this?” He asked and Renjun nodded, disappearing into the tech room. Renjun kept his back to the door, pinching his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath before walking over to the board and setting up. 

It wasn’t hard, starting to become as easy as breathing, the set up to run the show. It made him wonder why Heechul even had two people in the tech room when one was clearly enough but perhaps it was just to keep the shenanigans to a minimum. Johnny and Jaehyun were enough on their own, Doyoung couldn’t possibly handle them on his own. 

Renjun played the generic radio intro for the KNUA station, Johnny putting on his headphones and leaning into the mic to start the show. 

“Good evening, KNUA. Welcome back to the Night Night show, your late-night radio every night of the week, Monday through Friday right here on KNUA radio, KNUA 128.6. Tonight’s show is going to be a little different from most nights, as I, Johnny, will be your one and only host for the evening. Jaehyun finally succumbed to that bug that’s been going around over the weekend and we’re hoping to hear from him again very soon. In the booth we also have just one, our new tech Renjun will be running the show, Doyoung having to take the night off for his studies. We’re here wishing him the best of luck and will be doing our utmost to run smoothly without him, ain’t that right, Renjun?” 

“I’ll try not to ruin the Night Night show’s reputation while I’m on my own, Johnny,” Renjun replied, leaning into his own mic. Johnny laughed softly, leaning into his own mic.

“I believe in you, Renjun. Tonight’s show we’ll be talking about the upcoming dance, the Valentine’s Day Ball just about three weeks away. I can’t believe it, it’s like January just flew by. The details on the venue and ticket prices will be coming up soon but until then this is Emoticons by The Wombats and you’re listening to the Night Night show on KNUA 128.6.” 

Despite the tension in his shoulders and the nerves racing in his veins, the show was going rather well. Renjun leaned against the table comfortably while Johnny spoke the listeners, easy as could be. Renjun tried to focus on anything other than the sound of Johnny’s voice, the changing of the tracks or the sound of the sliders but it was hard to ignore the rich baritone of Johnny’s voice, especially with it speaking right into his headphones. 

“What about you, Renjun?” Johnny asked, turning his chair and swinging his mic around so he could look Renjun dead on while he spoke to him. Renjun lifted his eyes from the tracks to look at Johnny, brows lifting expectantly. “Date for the dance?” 

“Ah, no,” Renjun replied, a little smile on his face. He pulled his mic closer. “Not one for dates, to be honest. My roommates will drag me out and I’ll be heading back home, alone, as I always do.” 

“Renjun, you disappoint me,” Johnny said, Renjun leaning back a little, arms crossed over his chest. “A people person such as yourself can’t get a date to the Valentine Ball, well I just don’t believe it.” 

“Big talk coming from you,” Renjun shot back, Johnny’s eyes widening in surprise. “Campus heartthrob Johnny Seo isn’t taking someone to the dance? Well, if that isn’t the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard all night,” Renjun quipped, Johnny laughing gently. “C’mon, Johnny, not a single prospective date?” 

“I think the campus, loathe they are to hear it, has figured out that I’m a bit of a picky dater,” Johnny admitted. “Got kind of a… specific type, if you will,” Johnny suggested. “No, the ol’ John is going stag once more, though I will be there and more than happy to accept a dance or two if you’re brave enough to ask. More on the ball coming up after the break, a message from our university sponsors as well as a few more songs to sweeten your Monday night. This is Real Friends by Camilla Cabello on KNUA’s own KNUA 128.6.” 

Renjun played the track and took his headphones off, running a hand through his hair while Johnny straightened up in his seat, bobbing his head to the beat. Renjun turned around, leaning against the board for a moment to take a deep breath. 

It wasn’t a secret that Johnny was a campus heartthrob but he doubted anyone had quite said it so plainly like that and to his face, nonetheless. He turned back around, shoving his headphone back on his head and queued up the next song, the commercials going to start running after that one. He wondered, briefly, when he got so bold around Johnny, something so few people would be willing to state. 

And he hoped he didn’t sound, God forbid, jealous or something. He wasn’t jealous, it was a silly crush and Johnny was more than welcome to take whoever the fuck he wanted to to the dance. Renjun was just a boy, another younger boy that probably had an undeniably stupid crush on Johnny Seo. When the semester was over Renjun was going to put Night Night behind him and Johnny was going to forget all about him, just like everyone else always did. 

“You’re really going to the dance without a date?” Johnny asked, Renjun flick off the light in the booth and gently shutting the door. Renjun looked up in surprise to see Johnny squaring off the papers leftover on the desk from the show, looking up at him from the corner of his eye. “I am actually surprised. I would’ve thought you’d have a date. Every time I see you on campus you’re surrounded by people.” 

“You-” Renjun paused, leaning against the doorframe while Johnny tucked the papers into a folder, sliding it into his bag. “You see me on campus?” 

“You don’t see me then?” Johnny replied, a little smile quirking the corner of his lips. “I’m not surprised, you’re always so busy in those conversations.” Johnny zipped his bag up and swung it onto his shoulder. “It just seems like you’re always with new people when I see you. Like today, I’d never seen you with those people before.” 

“I had Chinese Student Association today,” Renjun excused easily. Johnny let out a breathy laugh. 

“Of course you did,” he said but it held no malice. Maybe a little awe, a little ‘what else could I expect’ lingering in the tone. “You’re in CSA, you’re a painter, you do the radio program at night and I’ve never heard you complain about your studies once. What could I possibly expect,” Johnny said, smiling at him. “Is that why you’re single, you’re too busy being effortlessly talented and smart to have a relationship on top of it?”

“It’s not effortless,” Renjun mumbled, a blush creeping up his neck. “I guess I’m just always so busy studying and doing extracurriculars I never take the time for a relationship. I mean I do dance troupe on the weekends too- sorry,” Renjun cut himself off, wincing. “I didn’t mean to sound like that,” he excused, eyes glued to the floor. 

“What can’t you do?” Johnny asked. Renjun glanced up, finding Johnny much closer than before, looking down at him so softly. “I bet you take vocal lessons too,” he joked, Renjun turning his face away, biting on his lip. 

“I’m going to incriminate myself if you keep guessing,” Renjun joked, Johnny giggling quietly. 

“And you’re good in bed. Who are you?” Johnny asked, Renjun’s head whipping back to look at Johnny. Johnny looked down at him, lower lip between his teeth, scraping across the plush pinkness before slipping from between his teeth, Renjun begging his eyes to stop watching so closely. “I mean, it’s just a guess. I still think it’s funny, that guy really felt it necessary to comment on it publically. You must be pretty good at head if he wants everyone to know.” 

“Or maybe he’s just trying to make me look bad,” Renjun suggested. He really hoped to God, had been doing that a lot lately, but put all this faith into this one that when Johnny looked down at him he wasn’t actually checking him out. Because there was no way Johnny Seo was checking him out, just the two of them alone in the studio past midnight, not another soul in the whole building. Johnny Seo was not giving him the up and down for no goddamn good reason other than he wanted to, especially when Renjun can clearly see him doing it. 

“I don’t think so,” Johnny replied, easy enough. 

Renjun turned away then, opening the door to the studio and slipping out, taking a deep breath outside of the tense studio. He glanced back to see Johnny pull the door shut, locking it behind him. He hesitated for just a second, thinking about walking away entirely but they always walked out together and regardless of whatever just happened between himself and Johnny he wasn’t going to just walk away. 

Johnny seemed surprised to see him standing there still, Renjun nodding to the hallway. 

“You comin’?” He asked, turning and heading for the exit. He heard Johnny fall into step behind him, the resounding quiet in the hallway so much heavier than it had been lately, the two of them leaving the station and letting the door lock behind them, Renjun turning to say his goodbyes only to have Johnny step closer. 

“I can drive you if you want? You live in the apartments, right? I always see you walking that way,” he commented. Renjun nodded. “It’s okay if you say no, though.” 

“That’d be great, actually,” Renjun agreed, Johnny pulling his keys out of his bag and nodding to his car, the two of them headed over to it. 

A five-minute drive had never felt more loaded to Renjun in his life. Johnny was playing music in his car, it was the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom album, which honestly just made Renjun want to die on the spot, of course Johnny was a Halsey fan, but Renjun couldn’t focus on the sound of Angel On Fire when Johnny was driving one-handedly. Renjun suddenly remembered a song Jisu sent him once after she went on a date with some guy two years their senior and he did the same thing. Renjun leaned back in his seat, looking out the window and praying the heat in his veins to just go away before he did something stupid like getting hard just watching Johnny drive and thinking about the way his eyes looked, looking Renjun up and down like that in the studio. 

“Which one?” Johnny asked. 

“Oh, just here is fine,” Renjun said, Johnny pulling up in front of the building. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

“No big deal. If you ever need a ride just ask,” Johnny assured him, Renjun nodding in agreeance. “Have a good night, Renjun.” 

“You too, hyung,” Renjun replied, getting out of his car and heading up to the building, punching the code in with shaky fingers, scanning his ID and getting inside just to press his back against the wall. It was 12:22 in the morning, Renjun could feel himself practically about to vibrate out of his skin and he went for the elevator, eager to get to his damn apartment. 

Renjun had to muffle the sound of Johnny’s name against his palm, grinding his ass back on his vibrator so hard he knew he was going to be sore in the morning. He came to the memory of Johnny’s eyes in that dim studio and the thought of what it would feel like to have Johnny’s hand gripping on his thigh while he drove. 

“You gotta be more careful with your ass, baby,” Hyunjin insisted, pressing his thumbs into the back of Renjun’s hips, Renjun groaning loudly. “What would you do without me?” 

“Die,” Renjun suggested. “Ow, ow, Hyunjin!” Renjun complained, Hyunjin easing up on the pressure. “I said I was sore, why are you trying to make it worse?” He whined. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pressing in with his palms instead, a little less forceful on Renjun’s sore muscles. 

“You’re the one who blew their own back out, this is what you get,” Seungmin said, sounding far too relaxed to be making comments like that out in the middle of a quad. Then again Renjun was lying on his stomach, in the dirt, while Hyunjin was straddling his thighs and attempting the massage the soreness from his own stupidity out of his hips. They were all sitting right in public, waiting for Shuhua to meet them so they could go to lunch together after her English lecture. 

“You didn’t even say why you did it this time,” Hyunjin reminded him. “Not that it’s our business as to why you went so hard you literally fucked up your hips but like… I’m curious. Does it have to do with your alone time with one Mr. Johnny Seo?” Hyunjin asked, leaning in the whisper the latter part in his ear. Renjun moaned, hiding his face in his arms. 

“That’s a yes,” Seungmin said. “I know he’s hot but like, c’mon, Injunnie.” 

“It’s not just the show, it’s-” Renjun cut himself off with a sharp gasp. “Holy fuck, Hyunjin, I still need to stand up after this.” Hyunjin hummed nonchalantly. “Christ. It was after the show, he made some comment about how I didn’t have a date and it was like… Seungmin, he was like lowkey coming onto me,” Renjun insisted, Seungmin looking up from his book finally to look at him. “And then he mentioned Jisung’s stupid fucking comment on the boards again, insisted I was _good_ in _bed_ ,” Renjun continued, Seungmin actually putting his book down this time. “And then blatantly checked me out.” 

“I’m sorry, and you didn’t just fucking jump him?” Hyunjin asked, resting his hands on Renjun’s ass. “Renjun you probably could’ve gotten dicked down and by more than your fucking toys and you just… let that chance slip by, huh?” 

“I-” Renjun cut himself off as he thought about what Johnny said the night before. He looked around then, spotting Shuhua walking towards them, checking her phone. There was a group of boys a few meters away, playing a casual game of footie but not really playing at all, more than anything just passing it around. He craned his neck around, looking past the tree they were under and spotted what he was looking for. 

Johnny was sitting on top of a picnic table, a group of boys sitting around him. Renjun didn’t recognize them except for the one lying toward at the end of the table, head resting on Johnny’s thigh. His name was Ten and he was in CSA with him. He was from Thailand originally but he was Chinese, learning Mandarin from Kunhang. He was Renjun’s height, a dance major and one of the most expressive faces Renjun had ever seen before. 

“We going to lunch or are you gonna stay on the ground like that, Injunnie?” Shuhua asked, coming up to them. Hyunjin climbed off of him, Renjun pushing himself to his feet, thankful to find that his hips still hurt but not nearly as bad as before. “Jaemin and Yeji are meeting us at Deja Brew.” 

“I hate that name,” Seungmin muttered but got to his feet, brushing his jeans off. “The worst kind of pun,” he complained, Hyunjin rolling his eyes affectionately at his friend, tugging him in by his arm. Renjun picked up his bag and headed out with them, Shuhua leading them past the tables, which Renjun was very carefully not looking over at. 

“If we hurry we can get there before them and order before Jaemin scars a barista,” Shuhua mentioned, the rest of them immediately picking up the pace, much to her shrieking delight. 

Renjun tried to put the night before past him, letting himself into the studio and finding it empty again. Doyoung was still out, begging off the show until he was sure he was going to be passing his test. Probably wouldn’t be back until Friday night so it was just Renjun in the booth but he hadn’t heard about Jaehyun. 

He had finally put Johnny’s phone number in his phone but didn’t text him. That meant, of course, that Johnny didn’t have his number so he couldn’t get in touch with Renjun about whether Jaehyun was coming or not and Renjun was left wondering what the fuck their night was going to look like. 

“Hey,” Johnny greeted him, pushing the door shut behind him, Renjun looking up from his queue. “Jae’s still out, he sounds like he ate gravel for breakfast,” Johnny commented, Renjun grimacing in response. “So it’s just us again since Doyoung is still dying under course work.” 

“Alright,” Renjun agreed. “I got the intro and a song queued if you want to get ready,” Renjun offered. Johnny agreed, pulling out his paperwork for the night and beginning to get set up for the show. Renjun put his headphones on, taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves for three hours of just Johnny’s voice again. 

“Tickets go on sale this Friday so don’t wait,” Johnny suggested later that night. “And for all those folks looking for a date, don’t wait on that either. Before you know it someone else is gonna snatch the person of your dreams. Young love is but a fickle thing,” Johnny sighed, Renjun pulling his mic closer with a smile. 

“Would you know from experience?” He asked, Johnny turning around in his chair to look at him. 

“More than you know, young grasshopper,” he replied, Renjun laughing softly into his mic. “Don’t forget about the Valentine events the week leading up to the ball, the dance committee has been putting on quite the show with the number of flyers tacked across campus. I found four of them in the radio station’s bathroom this evening. God knows how they even got there,” Johnny commented, Renjun snorting. “It’s still January and the entire campus is covered in pink and red, love is truly in the air, or at least it feels like with the amount of heart confetti I keep finding on the ground. Up next we have tracks from Halsey, Zara Larsson and Avicii. Don’t ask me what they have in common, I’m sure Renjun will tell us. You’re listening to the Night Night show on KNUA 128.6. We’ll be right back.” 

Alone started playing and Renjun sighed, Lush Life queued up right behind with. He pulled his headphones off, looking up in surprise at Johnny standing in the doorway, a little smile on his face. 

“You good?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed with a little nod. “Why?” 

“You’ve been fidgeting all night,” Johnny commented. “You look… uncomfortable. Something happen?” He asked. Renjun bit his tongue, vividly remembering how hard he came last night. 

“Slept weird,” Renjun brushed off. 

“Just checking,” Johnny said. “If you need to sit or something-” 

“Nope,” Renjun interrupted. “I’m good.” 

“Alright,” Johnny replied slowly but he certainly did not sound convinced, ducking back out of the room. Renjun turned his back to the studio, hissing as he rested his lower back against the board. 

“Thank you, everyone, for listening on this quiet Tuesday night. I’ve been Johnny Seo, he’s Huang Renjun and this has been the Night Night show,” Johnny closed the show. “We’ll be leaving you tonight, wishing you sweet dreams and a good night. Renjun, take us out with our final track. You’re listening to your university’s own KNUA radio, KNUA 128.6. This is,” Renjun queued the song, her voice floating throw the system and Johnny tried to mask his surprise, “Feelings, by Hayley Kiyoko.” Renjun pulled away from the system, jerking his headphones off his head. He set the system to seamlessly blend with the late-night music block, turning off the boards and the mics. He picked up his bag, wrapping it around his shoulders and went for the door, running into Johnny. 

“Hey-” 

Johnny leaned down, catching Renjun’s mouth in a hot kiss, Renjun gasping and grabbing for his arms. Johnny held onto his face, Renjun catching up a moment later, kissing him back just as hard. Johnny backed him up against the wall, pinning him between his body and the studio wall, Renjun digging his fingers into Johnny’s biceps while one of Johnny’s hands slid back to curl around the back of Renjun’s neck, the other firmly grabbing onto his hip, pressing them together, flush. Renjun gasped again, Johnny taking the opening to press his tongue into his mouth, Renjun letting his head tip back against the wall, enjoying the way Johnny was eager was kiss him. 

Johnny pulled back, finally, pressing linger kisses on Renjun’s lips, the corner of them, his jaw, his neck, Renjun moaning softly at the feeling of Johnny’s teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“God, I’m sorry,” Johnny apologized but he didn’t stop pressing kisses to Renjun’s skin. “I just- fuck, I can’t stop thinking about you. Last night I- I didn’t mean to embarrass you but you’re fucking me up, Renjun.” Renjun reached for his face, tilting Johnny’s head up to look him in the eyes. “You walked in here looking like that and you’re talented and you’re smart and you’re funny as all hell and you expected me to not fall for you.” 

“Shut up,” Renjun breathed. 

“Make me,” Johnny whispered, pressing close to kiss him again, Renjun yielding to his desire easily. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you played that fucking Passion Pit song on your first day. You’re like everything I’ve looked for in a person and my stupid mouth ran ahead of me last night when I should’ve just asked you on a date. When I drove you home-” 

“When you drove me home it took every ounce of self-control in my body to not ask you to come up to my apartment,” Renjun finally admitted, voice absolutely breathless. “I’ve been fidgeting all day because I’m sore from fucking myself open thinking about the way you looked at me last night,” he confessed, head foggy with desire. “Please don’t stop touching me.” 

Johnny kissed him again, licking into his mouth and wrapping his hands around Renjun’s thighs, picking him up. Renjun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, Johnny sitting him down on the studio’s desk, standing between his spread legs and let his hands wander Renjun’s body. One dragged up from his thigh to his hip, up under his loose flannel while the other slipped inward, pressing a palm against the front of his jeans, Renjun pulling back to moan, high in his throat while he rocked his hips toward the friction. 

“Fuck, Johnny,” Renjun whined, Johnny biting at his lips before kissing down his jaw, sucking a bruise under his jaw. “Don’t do this, please, I need you. I need you right now and they’ll fucking kill us if we fuck on this desk.” Johnny laughed, breathless, against the hinge of Renjun’s jaw. 

“Let me take you home.” 

Much to Renjun’s disappointment, Johnny did not actually fuck him that night but he could commit to memory the drag of Johnny’s hand over his cock, the way Johnny looked at him in awe as he got him off just by fingering him open slowly. Renjun couldn’t forget if he tried the way Johnny looked bent over him, scissoring his fingers inside of him until Renjun was almost choking on his moans, the feeling of his hand closing around his hard cock enough to have him arching his back off the bed. 

Then again, it wasn’t all bad. After getting to come Johnny let Renjun climb between his legs and suck him off, Johnny’s fingers pushing hair from his eyes and rocking his hips up into Renjun’s wet mouth. Renjun let him, the slow, controlled thrusting of his hips pushing him deeper into Renjun’s mouth, spit dripping from his lips until Johnny started fucking his mouth erratically, Renjun closing his lips tightly around his cock to swallow when Johnny came in his mouth, Renjun’s name slipping from his lips brokenly. 

“You played Where The Sky Hangs and I fell in love with you, I’m pretty sure,” Johnny admitted, lying on his bed in just his boxers, Renjun on his chest and draped only in Johnny’s oversize baseball tee. “I told Jaehyun after the show that I was into you and he said he wasn’t even surprised, I’ve always been into smaller guys with good music taste.” Renjun slapped his chest gently. “What you want me to lie about your own damn height?” Johnny asked, laughing gently. 

“I’ve gotten off to your voice so many times I can’t even count,” Renjun admitted, cheek pressed against Johnny’s chest. Johnny inhaled sharply and Renjun closed his eyes. “I heard about you when I started at the university, the broadcasting program. Everyone in that program is in love with you, I’m pretty sure. Jeno said you and Jaehyun were the DJs of the program, everyone wanted to be you, everyone wanted to be with you.” 

“It’s not that serious,” Johnny brushed off. 

“It is,” Renjun stated, tone very matter-of-fact. “The first time I saw you I knew I had a thing for you and then I found out you were funny and kind and had a great voice. It was pretty much over for me from there.”

“You can get off to my voice?” Johnny asked, whispering so lowly it made Renjun shiver. 

“Yeah,” Renjun admitted. “I have. Sometimes, when I was stressed from school work, I’d turn on the radio show to get off. That time you did the show when your vocal cords were all fucked up from being sick, I came twice in one night,” he confessed. Johnny moaned softly, Renjun hiding his face in Johnny’s chest. “Shut up, it’s not that hot.” 

“Yes it is,” Johnny countered, rolling them over. Renjun landed on his back, Johnny’s knees bracketing his thighs. Johnny’s shirt rode up just enough to expose the curve of Renjun’s ass, Johnny letting his hands trail from his waist down to it, curling his fingers there. “If I talk enough during sex could you get off to it?” Johnny asked, beginning to kiss from Renjun’s temple to his ear, lips against the shell of his ear. “Is this what you like, baby?” He muttered, voice low. 

“Stop,” Renjun whined. Johnny laughed sweetly, kissing his cheek while he letting his hand trail from his backside to his thigh, hitching his leg up around his hip, pressing their hips together. “Johnny hyung,” Renjun moaned, grabbing Johnny by the shoulders as Johnny pressed down against Renjun, his boxers dragging across his cock. 

“I got so irrationally jealous when I saw that comment about you and that guy your fresher’s week,” Johnny admitted, lips at Renjun’s cheek. “When you admitted to sucking his dick it only got worse. Was he good? Did he treat you right? Could I do you better?” Johnny asked, rolling his hips in time with his questions, pulling desperate little noises from Renjun. “And then everyone said you were a painting, mute sociopath and I couldn’t fucking believe that. Not possible, not someone as beautifully snarky and bright as you could ever be.” 

“I mean, I’m one of those things,” Renjun pointed out. “I am a painter.” 

“I want to see you paint. I bet it’s beautiful,” Johnny insisted, kissing him again, leaning further in to press fluttering kisses to his slightly parted lips.

“It’s more dirty paint water and acrylics all over the place but sure, if you’re so inclined, you can watch me some time,” Renjun allowed, hissing on the next roll of Johnny’s hips. “But you have to make me come or I take it back.” 

“I think I can handle that.” 

Renjun woke up to his phone going off, reaching off the edge of the bed to pick it up from where it had been discarded in his and Johnny’s rush for the bed. The dinging of the messages was more than enough to wake him up, the steady and constant sound causing Renjun to open his phone and find only about a few hundred messages from his friends in a variety of group chats. 

**THE DREAM TEAM**

nana: yo u ded?

demon: WHERE ARE YOU

je_knowin: donghyuck is threatening people’s lives to find you, hope you’re alive

**CHINESE STUDENTS’ ASSOCIATION**

sushi: hey renjun, i hope you’re okay

sushi: donghyuck is worried

winwinning: does donghyuck know this is an official club chatroom?

ten.lee.1001: we conduct official business here

yangx2: he’s worried renjun’s dead okay

yuqi: give him a break

chenlele: GEGE COULD BE DEAD

xiao_de_jun: look at what you have done

kunhang_99: you’ve started it now

**TRYING TO KEEP THE DYING OUT OF STUDYING**

shuhaha: u good fam?

savagemin: i can’t believe he just disappeared like this

savagemin: if donghyuck commits murder, i’m framing renjun for being a shit

the_prince: HE COULD BE DEAD

the_queen: he’s probably just getting good dick, let the man live

ju_lia: if he’s getting good dick on MY ADVICE and not sharing the tea i’ll kill him myself

**THE DREAM TEAM**

demon: i have enlisted mark to help us, and threatened his life if he doesn’t find him by sundown

je_knowin: pretty sure that just means you threatened him

nana: as long as it gets results

jun_joon: i’m fine

jun_joon: stop being a general menace to society, i’ll be home later

demon: YOU

nana: well as long as you’re alive

demon: HOW DARE YOU

jun_joon: get off my back, a man can’t have good sex in peace, sheesh

je_knowin: YOU DISAPPEARED TO HAVE SEX

nana: aw man i can’t wait to tell the girls

je_knowin: jisu’s gonna kill you

Renjun tossed his phone back to the floor, turned over and curled into Johnny’s side, tugging him closer to rest Johnny’s head on his chest. Johnny went willingly, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s narrow waist and pillowing his head on his chest, Renjun leaning back into the pillows while he brushed Johnny’s bedhead away from his face. 

“Roommates?” Johnny asked, voice rough with sleep. Renjun willed his damn voice kink to shut the fuck up for a moment. 

“Yeah. I just realized I never asked you about yours.” 

“Yuta and Ten practically live at their boyfriends’ places. We just live together out of convenience. The apartment is all ours,” Johnny assured him, snuggling into his chest. “You can even stay for breakfast unless you have to get back.” 

“I’m all yours,” Renjun told him, relishing the way that phrase tasted on his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He didn’t even ask me to the dance,” Renjun insisted, laying on Yeji’s bed while she was getting ready. “I dunno, maybe he just doesn’t think it’s that serious?” 
> 
> “Mr. I-fell-in-love-with-you doesn’t think it’s serious, not at all,” Yeji quipped from the bathroom where she was putting on her makeup. Renjun groaned, rolling over onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, left kudos, everything!!! this fic has gotten so much love in just the last few days and i am so thankful to every single one of you.
> 
> this second chapter is a love letter to you all <3

“Before we end tonight’s show we’re gonna take a final tally. The night before the big Ball and it seems we’re all going to be going stag, but let’s check in with the guys. Jaehyun, date for the dance?” Johnny asked, tipping back in his chair, eying him curiously over his mic. Jaehyun laughed gently, shaking his head. 

“Single as ever, Johnny hyung.” 

“Doyoung?” Johnny threw over his shoulder, throwing his head in the direction but not fully turning. 

“Afraid I’m going stag as well, Johnny.” 

“I’m sure we already know but let’s check in with our tech, Renjun.” 

“I… am going with someone, actually,” Renjun admitted. Johnny’s eyes widened and he turned around to face him, Renjun looking sheepish through the glass. 

“Are you saying you… lied, to our listeners?” Jaehyun asked, injecting some humor into the conversation. Whatever shock Johnny had melted off immediately, eying Renjun curiously but not in a manner that made him seem upset. 

“Of course not!” Renjun insisted, leaning further into the mic. “I was planning on going alone, maybe with my roommates but a friend asked me just yesterday if I was interested in going together. How could I say no? She’s a good friend of mine,” he added. 

“Going as friends, a valiant pursuit,” Doyoung commended him, Renjun rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Seems not all of us are going to be as utterly single as we all thought. But what about you, Johnny? You asked the question, you got an answer?” 

“The ol’ John is going solo,” Johnny announced, leaning back in his chair once more. “Not a surprise. I’ve become something of a resident bachelor in my friend group these days.” 

“We’ll get you a significant other yet, John,” Jaehyun insisted. “The time is 11:49 p.m. here on the KNUA campus, the temperature a comfortable 12 degrees on this beautiful February the 14th. For all you lovers out there we hope it was a wonderful Valentine’s Day and you got to spend some time with the one you love. For all the singletons out there, I totally understand if you never want to see another heart-shaped item as long as you live. Regardless, it is Friday, tomorrow will be a great Saturday off from classes and we hope to see you at the Ball. Johnny, will we be experiencing some of those sick beats from your very own hands tomorrow night?” 

“Only if Sehun lets me commandeer the table,” Johnny admitted. “No, I’m afraid after my remixed version of the macarena last year no one has let me near a mixing table in a minute. But that doesn’t mean it’s out of the question.” 

“I told you not to do it,” Doyoung commented while Renjun’s mouth fell open. 

“That was you?!” He squawked. 

“Who else could remix the macarena to sound so funky?” Johnny replied with a grin. “Anyway, we will be sending you all off tonight with hopes of sweet dreams, we’ve been the Night Night crew and you’ve been listening to KNUA’s own KNUA 128.6. This is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, good night, everyone.” 

“So who you going with?” Jaehyun asked, the four of them headed down the hall to the exit. 

“My friend Yeji,” Renjun explained. “She’s the one who keeps doing my hair,” Renjun said, running a hand through it, still pitch black. “One of our friends is being a whole moron and didn’t ask her to the dance and she didn’t want to go alone so she asked me. She’s one of my best friends and is the reason I ate half the time last year while I was on my painting binges. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Sweet of you, anyway,” Doyoung told him. “So we’ll probably see you there?” He asked, pushing open the door and holding it open for all of them. 

“Oh probably,” Renjun said, adjusting the strap on his bag. “Hyuck doesn’t know how to not be the center of attention, Mark’s gonna spend all night looking embarrassed by his boyfriend and Yeji’s wearing a galaxy dress. I’m sure you’ll see me pretending not to know them,” he told them, getting laughs from the three of them. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow night,” he said, turning to go. 

“You want a ride?” Johnny asked, Renjun looking at him with mild surprise. “You didn’t bring your jacket, you’ll be cold and it’s like five minutes out of my way,” he insisted. 

“Yeah, okay,” Renjun agreed, following him back to the parking lot. 

“Mark, huh? You mean Mark Lee, that Junior with a Vocal Performance major?” Johnny asked, starting the car. Renjun tucked his bag between his feet, nodding. 

“Yeah, that one. You know him?” 

“Mark’s an old friend, I tutored him in Korean when he first started schooling here,” Johnny explained. “I didn’t know he’s dating your roommate.” 

“Oh yeah, he and Hyuck were on and off all last year until Hyuck told him, and I swear to God he said this because I don’t believe for a second he didn’t, ‘you want this ass indefinitely or nah, let me know’. I can only imagine what kind of look Mark had on his face when he said it but they’ve been together ever since.” Johnny laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Renjun enjoyed the view for a moment longer than he thought he should have. 

“Oh Jesus. From what you’ve said, it sounds like your roommate and you’re right, Mark’s face was probably priceless,” Johnny admitted. “We’re here.” Johnny parked in front of the building, Renjun offering him a shy smile. 

“Thanks for the ride.” 

“No problem,” Johnny replied. Renjun pushed open the door and grabbed his bag but hesitated just outside the door. Johnny leaned over a bit to see what was taking him so long, only for Renjun to lean back in and press their lips together. 

Johnny held onto his neck, kissing him back, harder. Renjun gripped the back of the seat to stay upright while Johnny deepened the kiss, Renjun opening his mouth to let him drag his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Renjun pulled back, biting his lower lip and watched the way Johnny’s eyes darted down to his mouth to watch him. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“Any time,” Johnny assured him, Renjun pulling away and shutting the door, heading up to his apartment. 

from: hyungie  
mind and body by ayelle

from: baby boy  
feels right by alina baraz

Renjun didn’t know what he and Johnny were really doing but he turned the music up in his room, the slow tempo of the song filling his chest until it felt like a deep buzz underneath his skin. It made goosebumps race up and down his skin, biting his lip as he spread out on his bed. His hands moved of their own volition, the idea of what Johnny could be doing to his own song choice making his hands shake as he pushed his shirt up his stomach, fingertips so light against his skin he was shivering under his own touch. 

Renjun reached for his phone when it went off, already knowing who it was.

from: hyungie  
don’t play coy tonight. are you touching yourself yet?

from: baby boy  
not yet. i’m very patient.

from: hyungie  
you’ll have to tell me what that’s like because i already have my hand around my cock

from: baby boy  
wish that were my mouth

from: hyungie  
me too baby. you always take me so well. 

from: baby boy  
you give it to me so good it’s the least i can do

“He didn’t even ask me to the dance,” Renjun insisted, laying on Yeji’s bed while she was getting ready. “I dunno, maybe he just doesn’t think it’s that serious?” 

“Mr. I-fell-in-love-with-you doesn’t think it’s serious, not at all,” Yeji quipped from the bathroom where she was putting on her makeup. Renjun groaned, rolling over onto his back. “Why didn’t you ask him to the dance?” 

“I don’t think Jaehyun and Doyoung hyungs even know we’re together. If we’re together,” Renjun mumbled the latter part of the statement, Yeji leaning out the bathroom door to stare at him. “We never said if we were! All we’ve done is… fool around. I dunno,” Renjun sighed, letting his head hang off the edge of the bed. “I want to think this is serious but the only people who know are you guys and last night he made that comment about being a bachelor and now it just all seems so stupid. Like why would he even want me?” 

“First of all, he’s not a jackass. If you haven’t said anything about a date _and_ you haven’t mentioned wanting to go public or whatever, he’s not going to. Especially on a fucking radio broadcast on Valentine’s Day, that’s a gross cliche,” Yeji pointed out. “Secondly, maybe you need to put on your big boy pants and ask him on a date. Life ain’t a fairytale, baby, and you have to communicate!” Yeji shouted the last part at him before ducking back into the bathroom. “Otherwise you end up like me.” 

“Jaemin’s fucking dumb and should have picked up what you’ve been putting down since October!” Renjun yelled, Yeji letting out a laugh. “He’s young, dumb and blind to not to be into you. I will make sure he dances with you tonight, mark my words.” 

“Not that big of a deal,” she brushed off. “I’m a big girl, I can handle a little rejection.” 

Renjun helped Yeji with her dress, the two of them taking photos on Snapchat and Instagram for the memories before running out of the dorms to catch Mark before he left. He was driving them to the venue, the Hilton just outside of downtown Seoul, and all of them meant Mark, Hyuck, Renjun, Yeji and Jisu. Jaemin, Jeno, Seungmin, Shuhua, and Hyunjin were all going to pile into Seungmin’s car, much to his chagrin. 

“This is why you need your license, I’m tired of being the designated driver,” Seungmin complained but it fell on deaf ears as Hyunjin pecked his cheek, sweetly. “Everyone get in the damn car or we’re gonna be late, and you better have your tickets because I’m not turning the car around once we get on the road.” 

“Why do you sound like my dad?” Jaemin asked, lifting a brow. He was still pink as all get out and wearing a button-down far too unbuttoned to be considered formal anymore. Yeji was purposefully not looking at him and instead picking at her nails, which Renjun put a stop to by taking her hand and threading their fingers together, giving her a soft look. Yeji reached over and adjusted his tie, the galaxy printed neon blue and purple monstrosity sticking out like a sore thumb against his black button-down and white suit. 

“I think that’s everyone, let’s go,” Mark said, nodding to the cars. Mark opened the door for Donghyuck, who leaned over to smooch him exaggeratedly before climbing in. Mark rolled his eyes with the most fond expression anyone on the planet had ever seen decorating his face, closing the door behind his boyfriend. 

It wasn’t a long drive and it was obvious to find by the swarm of formally dressed college kids loitering around the doors and in the parking lot. Renjun could liken it to an American teen drama prom scene, but with tighter, shorter dresses and far less chaperones. However, because his friends liked to be cliche, he knew for a fact that Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck were all carrying flasks in their jacket pockets, and thank God for being in college. 

The place wasn’t that crowded yet, it was only quarter to eight and the ball started at seven. An early start time but Renjun assumed that was for peace of mind for the professors. No one was actually going to be there at seven, they were lucky anyone was in the building before eight but the ball was supposed to go until midnight, possibly later. Again, thank God for being in college. 

“Hey,” Jeno said, elbowing Renjun in the side. “He’s here already,” Jeno mentioned. Renjun’s brow furrowed but Jeno nodded towards the tables on the far side of the room, pressed almost right up against the DJ booth and Renjun saw who he was talking about. 

It was Johnny, of course, dressed impeccably well in a jet black three-piece suit and white button-down. No tie though, the first two buttons his dress shirt undone. He looked like something out of a James Bond movie, hair slicked back, away from his face and standing next to the booth, talking with the man behind it, the mysterious Sehun he mentioned before, perhaps. Renjun hummed softly to himself, letting himself enjoy the view before he was being pulled away by the hand slipping into his. 

“Admire your boyfriend later, c’mere,” Yeji told him, Renjun stumbling into her side.

The school newspaper was, apparently, going to be running an article about the dance and Dejun and Kunhang were at the forefront of it with their cameras and notepads on hand. They had spotted the friend group first, exchanging pleasantries with Mark before offering to take their photos. Renjun found himself with an armful of Yeji, the two of them looking like quite the pair with their matching attires and Yeji’s metallic blue highlights glinting in the strobe lights.

Jisu looked stunning as well, silvery barrettes framing the side of her face, Jeno having pulled her in over-dramatically and dipping her, Jisu screaming with laughter as she clung to his shoulders. The others took a group photo, Mark’s arm wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist and Hyunjin hooking his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder cutely while he hugged him from the back, Jaemin and Shuhua taking up either end of the group. It was cute, all of them together and Dejun insisted he was going to try and get all the photos in the article. 

It wasn’t much longer before Sehun announced himself on the table, the music starting to play quite loudly in the room. The room was practically vibrating with the bass, filling up and the dance floor getting crowded as the night got later. Renjun looked back across the room, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Johnny was seated with Jaehyun, of course, and his group of friends Renjun had seen in the quad those weeks ago. Ten was there, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, Kun, who was a chronic workaholic type, especially as President of the Chinese Student Association. Renjun thought it was nice to see him relax for once. Yuta, Johnny’s other roommate, and the alleged Triple Threat of the performance department, Lee Taeyong were seated there as well, Yuta draped practically all over Taeyong. Doyoung was there as well and it seemed Ten had managed to wrestle Sicheng into a suit and down to the dance, the man looking quite unsure how to handle this social situation, especially seated next to Jaehyun, who seemed absolutely enthralled whenever he so much as opened his mouth. 

It seemed Renjun wasn’t the only one with a wandering eye, however, as Johnny looked up from the conversation as it progressed to mostly include Yuta, Jaehyun and Sicheng, of all people. The two of them just couldn’t stop gravitating towards each other, Renjun thought as Johnny’s eyes met his from across the room. 

Johnny offered a smile, Renjun waving with the hand not holding Yeji’s. He only just finished the motion when he felt someone tap his arm, turning to find Jeno offering his flask with a knowing eye. Renjun rolled his eyes but took it, holding the cap open with a finger as he took a drink, glad that Jeno was smart enough to fill his with high proof soju. Donghyuck and Jaemin liked to think they were hot shit and filled theirs with whiskey. 

He lowered the flask, handing it to Yeji, who took it gladly and looked back to see Johnny smiling a little wider, a blush dusting across Renjun’s cheeks as he figured Johnny absolutely just saw all of that exchange. 

“C’mon,” Renjun said, tugging a little on Yeji’s hand as the music progressed to something slower. “Let’s get the slow dance out of the way early,” he insisted. Yeji laughed, passing the flask off to Jisu before getting to her feet, Renjun pulling her towards the floor. 

Yeji was wearing a fluffy skirted number with a tight bodice, the tulle catching on Renjun’s suit when he got too close. She tried to beat it into submission, pushing it down in the front but Renjun just pressed close anyway, Yeji resting her hands on Renjun’s shoulders while his landed on her waist, the two of them not doing much more than hugging on the dancefloor and swaying. 

“You should ask him to dance,” she said, voice right up against his ear. 

“Kun and Ten are over there,” Renjun sighed. Yeji wrapped her arms around his neck properly, Renjun hugging her around the middle. 

“Are you scared?” Yeji asked. “It’s okay to be scared, Injunnie. I know you and Johnny have this cute little bubble without anyone involved but don’t you want to dance with him here? Don’t you want to hold his hand in public and call him your boyfriend? Sometimes you gotta put yourself out there for shit like that and if anyone doesn’t like it they don’t really matter.” Renjun sighed and squeezed her a little. “I know I’m kind of an airhead cosmo student-” 

“You are not,” Renjun replied, tone fierce. If Yeji was anything she was not an airhead and he hated that people seemed to think that about the cosmetology students. 

“Let me finish!” She scolded him, smacking the back of his shoulder lightly. “But, I know what I’m saying sometimes. And even though I couldn’t get it together to ask the boy I like,” she sighed, Renjun hooking his chin over her shoulder, “you should.” 

“So you gonna ask him to dance?” Jaehyun asked, Johnny looking at him with a slight furrow in his brow. “Renjun. Are you going to ask him?” He repeated, slower and more pointedly. Johnny shifted a little in his seat, looking out at the floor. 

His eyes found Ten and Kun first, the two people he knew Renjun knew, the President and Secretary of the Chinese Student Association. It was probably the only connection the two of them had outside of radio and, Sicheng, whom Yuta and Taeyong had forcibly dragged to the floor, along with Doyoung. Then, on the other side of the floor, Renjun and Yeji, wrapped up in each other. Johnny resisted the urge to sigh. 

Renjun and Yeji looked cute together, Renjun dressed up with his white suit and Yeji in her daring little tulle number, hugging together out on the dancefloor. There was a part of him that wanted to go over and ask if he could interrupt, ask Renjun to take his hand and dance with him. He wanted to finally swallow all his fear and hesitation and give Renjun that dance, the dance he promised himself he was gonna give him when he finally got himself together to ask Renjun to go with him. 

But he never did. 

“C’mon Johnny, you missed your chance to ask him to the dance, but you should at least him to dance,” Jaehyun insisted. “It’s the least you should get to do with your own boyfriend at a Valentine’s Ball,” Jaehyun quipped, Johnny looking over at him with wide, startled eyes. “You think I don’t know? Doyoung might be oblivious to love but I can see it. Something happened between you two and I will overlook you not telling your best friend about the guy you’ve been seeing if you get off your ass and ask him to dance with you.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Johnny replied, automatically, and recoiled immediately. Jaehyun’s expression softened dramatically. 

“Maybe you should ask him to be?” Jaehyun suggested. He got up then, walking out onto the floor and took Sicheng from Doyoung, Doyoung bowing out with a little smirk while the wide-eyed and blushing Sicheng fell into Jaehyun’s arms. Johnny shook his head with a little smile, looking back out to Renjun and Yeji, taking a deep breath before getting to his own feet. 

“Mind if I cut in?” He asked, gently tapping Yeji on the shoulder.

“Not at all,” Yeji replied, letting go of Renjun. “He’s all yours,” she assured him, walking away. Renjun looked at Johnny with big eyes, Johnny offering his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked. Renjun nodded a bit hesitantly, putting his hand in Johnny’s. Johnny pulled him in, resting his hands on Renjun’s waist while Renjun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. Johnny pulled him closer, a shocked little gasp leaving Renjun’s mouth as they pressed up against each other, one of Johnny’s hands landing on the small of his back while the other held onto his hip. The silence between them was deafening, even with the music playing gently in the background. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Renjun forced out, Johnny looking down at him was raised brows. Renjun tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry I never asked. Will you?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to the dance,” Johnny replied. “I should’ve and yes, I will go on that date with you,” Johnny agreed with a shy smile. “And I shouldn’t have made that joke on air, I told you my mouth always runs ahead of me before my brain can catch up. And I would like very much to tell the entire campus we’re dating if that’s okay with you.” 

“That’s so okay with me,” Renjun agreed, a grin taking over his lips. “But what will the rest of the campus think, Johnny Seo dating a nobody radio tech-” 

“You’re not a nobody to me. You’re one of the greatest things I’ve ever come across,” Johnny assured, leaning down until his lips were just hovering above Renjun’s, Renjun’s eyes darting to his lips and then back up to his eyes. “And if I asked to kiss you right now would you say yes?” Renjun smirked up at him. 

“No.” 

“Renjun-” 

“I’m on a date, Johnny,” Renjun snarked back at him, Johnny pulling back with a sigh, looking both amused and entirely exasperated with him. “That’s rude.” 

“Shall I get her permission to take you home early then?” Johnny shot back, Renjun smirking a little wider at him. 

“Did you drive?” 

“Hey, I’m gonna get out of here,” Renjun told the table, Yeji lifting a knowing brow at him. “Don’t wait up for me- where’s Hyuck?” He asked, looking around and finding Donghyuck missing from the table. 

“Where do you think?” Jisu asked, leaning on Jeno’s shoulder. “If we can tear him and Mark apart we’ll let him know but something tells me he won’t be home tonight either,” she pointed out. “Have a good night, Injunnie,” she grinned at him, Renjun rolling his eyes to himself. 

Renjun made to leave, then stopped, grabbing Jaemin by the shoulder on his way back from the bathroom. 

“Hey. Ask Yeji to dance.” 

“Who-” 

“Just do it. She hasn’t been waiting half a semester for you to not figure it out. Ask her to dance, idiot,” Renjun insisted, letting go of him to run out the door. He didn’t have the time to wait for his response, he ran out to the parking lot, heading down the rows of cars, already having committed to memory Johnny’s make and model. 

He leaned against the back of it when he found it, waiting for Johnny for just a minute before Johnny came out as well, finding Renjun already there. He walked over to him, taking Renjun’s face in his hands and kissing him full on the mouth. Renjun sighed into the kiss, holding onto Johnny’s biceps, a perfect replication of their first kiss that made Renjun’s chest buzz with anticipation. Johnny was kinder this time, fueled with sweet love rather than that desperate need he pressed into Renjun’s lips the first time. 

“Take me home,” Renjun whispered against his lips, Johnny smiling before kissing him against, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist this time, Renjun holding him by the collar. 

Johnny pushed Renjun’s suit jacket and button-down off his shoulders, the clothes falling haphazardly on his bedroom floor while Renjun pulled apart the buttons on his waistcoat, suit jacket already unbuttoned and barely hanging on. Johnny pulled his clothes off, pressing biting kisses against Renjun’s mouth as they went, Renjun moaning as his hands finally made contact with Johnny’s bare chest. Johnny led Renjun to the bed, wrapping his hands around his waist and manhandling him up the bed until his head was at the pillows and Johnny was kneeling over him, knees on either side of his narrow hips. 

“Don’t you even think about touching me without the intention of fucking me tonight, Johnny Seo,” Renjun told him, Johnny laughing breathlessly as he kissed from Renjun’s lips to his jaw and neck, sucking bruises there. 

“As if I could help myself,” Johnny insisted, biting at his pulse, fluttering underneath his teeth. “Get these off,” Johnny told him, tugging at his slacks. Johnny sat up to watch Renjun unbutton his slacks, shoving them as well as his briefs off his hips, Johnny climbing off of him to help him tug them off, his shoes and socks landing on the floor. He stepped away to grab the lube and condoms, turning back to see Renjun spread out on his bed, palming his half-hard cock. “Fuck,” Johnny mumbled, shedding the rest of his own clothes and shoes before crawling back on top of him. 

Johnny gently pushed his hand away, wrapping his own hand around his cock instead, Renjun moaning as he tipped his head back into the pillows. Johnny picked up where he left off, kissing from his neck to his collarbones, dragging his tongue along the ridge before kissing down his chest. He was pretty sure he could get off by just watching Renjun writhe in his bed, back arching and hips pushing up into his hand, desperate for more friction. 

“Pretty boy,” Johnny mumbled, Renjun groaning at the sound of his voice. “Still like my voice, baby?” Johnny asked, clicking the cap of the lube. Renjun could feel himself clenching reflexively from the sound. “Don’t think I forgot,” he insisted, dripping lube on his fingers before pressing them up against his rim. “You ready?” 

“Please, please,” Renjun whined, Johnny pushing his finger into him at his affirmation. The high keening noise Renjun let out was a sound Johnny didn’t think he could ever forget, a sound he had committed to memory from the first time he had opened him up. Renjun always sounded so broken, loud and needy in bed and Johnny craved the way he let him know he was pleasing him just right. 

“You always take my fingers so well,” Johnny praised him, pressing into him gently, dragging his finger against his walls, Renjun’s body relaxing into the touch. Renjun looked down at him, lip caught between his teeth. “Always so good to me,” Johnny assured him. “My good boy, my beautiful boy,” Johnny whispered his praised against his skin, kissing further down his body until his lips were at his hip. “Can you take another?” 

“Yeah.” 

Johnny pushed a second one into him, opening him up properly now. Renjun moved his hips with the motion, Johnny holding onto his hip while Renjun pushed himself back against Johnny’s fingers. 

“So eager for it,” Johnny said, Renjun whining softly. “Pretty baby wants it so bad,” he insisted, scissoring his fingers inside of him. He watched Renjun’s body give for him, wanting more. He kissed his hip, beginning to work a dark bruise against his hipbone, Renjun moaning into the pillows. Johnny pulled his fingers out, pushing a third inside of him and listened for the broken little moan Renjun let out, a soft hiss he knew was coming. 

“Too much?” 

“Feels so good,” he moaned. “I like it.” 

“You always do,” Johnny said, smiling against his hip. “Love taking it hard, like it a little rough, right baby?” Renjun moaned in agreeance, nodding erratically. “Tell me when you want it. When you can take it.” 

“Now, now,” Renjun whined. “I need it, please. Please.” 

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked, sitting up. Renjun already looked wrecked, lying across his black sheets and gray pillows like sin. Like he was meant to be there, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and everything Johnny had ever looked for in a person. His cock was hard and red, curved up towards his stomach and dripping precome onto his skin, his thighs spread out, knees slightly bent and open for Johnny to kneel between. Johnny curled his fingers up into him, Renjun whining loudly and pushed his hips down to meet him, pushing his fingers all the way inside.

“Please give it to me,” Renjun begged. Johnny leaned over him, kissing his lips gently. Renjun kissed him back, Johnny’s hand leaving his hip to tilt his chin up a bit, the two of them meeting in a wet kiss, Johnny dragging his tongue along Renjun’s teeth and the roof of his mouth, pulling back to nip at his lower lip. 

Johnny pulled away to get a condom, tearing the corner with his teeth and rolled it on over his own erection, dribbling lube over it, stroking himself a couple of times. He glanced up and didn’t miss the way Renjun was eying him, as he always did whenever Johnny had his dick out.

“Baby always wants it so bad,” he said, only teasing Renjun a little. Renjun looked away, an embarrassed little flush crawling up his neck but it only lasted for a second, Johnny grabbing him by the knees and pulling him closer, Renjun letting out a surprised noise as he was dragged down the bed. Johnny leaned over him, hooking his leg over his hip and pressed his tip against his rim. “Want me to give it to you?” 

“Please,” Renjun pleaded. “I want you.”

“I want you too, baby,” Johnny’s voice betraying his sincerity. Renjun dragged him in by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together as Johnny pushed inside of him, burying himself all the way inside in one smooth motion. Renjun choked on his moan while Johnny licked into his mouth. Johnny circled his hips, Renjun groaning lowly at the feeling, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Johnny kissed his lips, his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, Renjun’s eyes fluttering shut.

The rush for it seemed to melt off, Johnny only beginning to thrust into him shallowly, Renjun moaning softly as Johnny fucked him slowly. Renjun’s body yielded to it, the push of Johnny inside of him. Johnny held tight to Renjun’s thigh, the other landing next to his waist on the bed, Renjun still holding him by the back of the neck as Johnny thrust into him. He was half in awe of the way Renjun took him, all of him, nothing more than soft little moans of pleasure leaving his lips as Johnny gave it to him. 

“More?” 

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed, Johnny pulling out further to fuck into him harder, Renjun letting out little noises at the crest of every thrust. “Just like that, feels so good,” Renjun told him, Johnny kissing up the column of his throat. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Johnny said. “So good. So good to me,” he insisted, kissing underneath Renjun’s jaw.

Renjun let the pleasure build up like that, letting Johnny fuck him slow and deep and so, so thorough he could practically feel himself choking on the pleasure. On the feeling of Johnny so deep in him he didn’t think he’d ever forget it, the way Johnny was taking care of him. This was more than sex, more than just fucking and he could feel it in his bones, the way Johnny was kissing him, holding onto him, angling his hips that made him brush up against where Renjun needed him every single time. 

“I need-”

Johnny wrapped his hand around Renjun’s cock, stroking him rough and fast, Renjun gasping and choking on the pleasure crawling up his throat. 

“I’m gonna come, holy fuck, Johnny. Please,” Renjun whined, his hips trying to chase the feeling of Johnny around his cock as well as fucking back down on Johnny inside of him.

“Come for me, baby,” Johnny told him. “Come.” 

Renjun came, come spilling from his tip and over Johnny’s fingers, Johnny stilling inside of him as Renjun clenched tightly. Johnny choked on his own groan, Renjun so tight and wet around him. Renjun relaxed into the bed, rocking his hips back to meet Johnny’s. 

“Johnny,” he whined, Johnny’s name breaking right down the middle as he moaned it.

“Baby, I-” 

“Make yourself come. Use me, hyung,” Renjun encouraged him. Johnny moaned at his words, leaning further over Renjun and began to fuck into him harder, faster. Renjun held onto Johnny’s neck, gaspy little noises leaving his lips as Johnny fucked him into oversensitivity, thrusting into him until he was choking on his own moans, stilling deep inside of him as he came into the condom.

“Renjun,” Johnny muttered, turning his head and kissing his temple, his cheek, the corner of his lips until Renjun turned towards him, the two of them catching each other full on the lips as they sunk into the bed together, Johnny caging Renjun between the bed and his body. Renjun stretched out on his bed, Johnny pulling back to look at him, hazy eyes and kiss swollen lips. He was sure he didn’t look much different but he knew for a fact that Renjun wore fucked-out so prettily. 

“It’s too early to say it-” 

“I love you too,” Renjun agreed, smiling up at him gently. “I guess love at first sight is still a thing.”

Johnny leaned down to kiss him again, Renjun holding onto his face as Johnny kissed him deeply. 

“Johnny!” Someone shouted in the main room. Renjun turned over in bed, looking for his phone. He found it in his pants pocket, the slacks still in a pile on the floor. Renjun unlocked the screen, finding the time to be ten minutes to nine in the morning. He glared at his phone, letting it fall to the floor before he turned over in bed, curling up against Johnny’s side. 

“Johnny Seo!” A different voice shouted and Johnny groaned, reaching out for Renjun, Renjun’s head landing on his chest. 

“You deal with it,” Renjun whined, Johnny groaning again. “They’re just gonna get louder,” Renjun pointed out, Johnny sighing before forcing his eyes open and pushing himself into a sitting position. Renjun turned over on his back, looking up at the wide expanse of his boyfriend’s shoulders. Johnny looked over his shoulder at him, Renjun lying in his bed, blankets pulled only up to his stomach, revealing his chest, collarbones, and neck, all speckled with bruises from last night. 

“Fuck, you look good in my bed,” Johnny sighed, Renjun’s face breaking into a smile as he turned his head, Johnny finally climbing out of bed as the voices got closer. He snatched a shirt from his closet before leaving the room, shouting, “Why are we yelling this early in the morning on a Sunday?!” 

“It’s nine a.m., first of all,” Kun insisted, pointing a finger. Johnny rolled his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt on over his head. He wasn’t surprised Kun was here, he was probably the only one normally awake on a Sunday at this hour, but he was accompanied by Johnny’s roommates, Jaehyun, Taeyong and Doyoung. The whole damn crew really and Johnny really wished two of them didn’t have keys to the place.

“Secondly, explain this!” Ten said, pushing his phone into Johnny’s face. Johnny blinked several times before the phone screen came into focus. It was an article, from The Zine, KNUA’s own trashy tabloid. 

He and Jaehyun had been featured in The Zine more times than he could count. It updated way too often and was scarily up-to-date with the latest gossip. Johnny had a feeling it was because the editor, Bae Joohyun, couldn’t be assed to not be in everyone’s business. She always had to know everything about everybody and she had apparently made a whole club about it and managed to get that club approved by the board. The Zine was a major pain in his backside more than anything. 

JOHNNY SEO’S NEW BEAU

The gist was that someone had apparently seen Johnny and Renjun leaving the dance and had taken it upon themselves to make a whole damn article about it. They must’ve been up all night writing and editing it, which was way too much dedication to a life that was not their own, in Johnny’s opinion. There were even photos, of Johnny leaving, of Johnny meeting Renjun at his car, of Johnny kissing Renjun at his car, of Johnny pressing Renjun up against his car in the parking lot before they managed to actually get in said car. That one was a little too personal, if you asked him. The only saving grace was that this photographer hadn’t actually gotten any shots of Renjun’s face. Nothing clear at least.

“Who the fuck has the time for this?!” Johnny asked to no one in particular, gesturing to the phone. “My life is not that exciting and this person really has to find a new hobby that is not answering to Bae Joohyun.” 

“Okay, but who is this guy?” Ten asked. “Your life is your life, whatever, but who are you sleeping with that you’re not telling us!?” 

“Johnny, we’re not gonna judge you,” Yuta insisted, leaning against the wall separating the main area from the kitchen. “And your personal life is your personal life and all that but it’s pretty sad when your roommates have to find out from a shitty article that you’ve been seeing someone. You wanna share with the class?” 

Johnny looked over at Jaehyun, who’s eyes darted to the side. Johnny’s eyes followed his, finding Renjun’s tie next to Jaehyun’s foot. Jaehyun nudged it under the couch but gave him a pointed look, Johnny lifting a hand to rub over his face. 

A muffled noise from the hallway stopped him from being further interrogated, Johnny turning towards the sound while Jaehyun closed his eyes, clearly wondering how this became his life. 

“He’s still here, huh?” Taeyong commented. “That’s not ‘sleeping together’ behavior. That’s boyfriend behavior,” he pointed out. 

“All that shit about being a bachelor, that was all bullshit,” Doyoung pointed out. “I knew something was going on, and you knew it too, didn’t you!” Doyoung said, turning and pointing a finger at Jaehyun, who looked rightfully startled. “How dare you!” 

“Alright!” Johnny yelled. “Okay, I’m… seeing someone. We’ve been seeing each other the past couple of weeks,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So? Who is he?” Ten asked. 

“Uhm-” 

“It’s fine, Johnny,” Renjun said, stepping out of Johnny’s room and into the main room. Johnny closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fallout while Renjun leaned against his side. “It’s me. Johnny and I started seeing each other a couple of weeks ago. When Jaehyun and Doyoung were out, actually.”

“Well, now I’m just worried the studio’s not sanitary anymore,” Doyoung admitted, Johnny’s eyes popping open and almost out of their sockets while Renjun pressed a hand, completely covered by the sleeve of Johnny’s shirt he was wearing, against his mouth. 

“My baby!” Ten yelled. “You’re my defiling my Renjun!” 

“Okay-!” Johnny started, looking mildly offended. 

“You know I’m a consenting adult, right?” Renjun reminded him. 

“But you’re my baby!” Ten yelled again. “Ugh, I’m only allowing it because it’s Johnny but I swear to God Johnny Seo if you don’t treat my baby right-” 

“Anyway,” Kun interrupted Ten by putting a hand over his mouth. “I’m very happy for the both of you. I will say, I’m with Ten on this though. Johnny, Ten and I will kill you if you hurt Renjun, just keep it in mind.” 

“Noted,” Johnny agreed, Renjun covering his face with his hands. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Yuta agreed. “Totally Johnny’s type.” 

“That’s what I said!” Jaehyun agreed. 

“Can we not expose me in front of my boyfriend?” Johnny asked. “Like I’ve already explained this, let’s not make this worse.” 

“He’s right, we should go. We clearly… interrupted something,” Taeyong said, looking pointedly Johnny and Renjun’s state of underdress. Renjun looked away, pressing his lips together as a blush crept up his neck. Kun and Ten both averted their eyes while Jaehyun started herding them towards the exit. 

“Taeyong’s right, let’s go. We’ll let them have their fun for the weekend-” 

“You just wanna wrap this up quick because you wanna get back to Sicheng,” Kun accused. 

“You what!” Johnny shouted. 

“Dong Sicheng?!” Renjun yelled while Jaehyun all but shoved everyone out the door to the sound of Ten’s cackles. 

“Oh, he didn’t mention?” Doyoung commented. “I’ll text you the details!” He yelled as Jaehyun pushed him out the door, ears turning red. 

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Jaehyun said, shutting the door behind them. Renjun gaped at the door, stepping towards the door, only for Johnny to grab him by the waist. 

“Nope, that’s a Monday problem,” Johnny told him, pulling him back to the bedroom. 

“Jaehyun and Sicheng, and you just want me to pretend I didn’t hear that!” Renjun insisted, Johnny bodily dragging him back to the bedroom. “Johnny, let go of me! Johnny!” 

“Interrogate him later, we have the rest of the weekend,” Johnny reminded him. 

“But-” 

Johnny pinned him against the door, kissing him deeply. Renjun giggled into his mouth. 

“Shh, that’s a Monday problem,” he told him, leaning down further to kiss his neck, Renjun running his hands through Johnny’s hair as Johnny pressed him against the door with his hands on his hips. “I’m not letting go of you for the rest of the weekend.” 

“Promise?” Renjun asked, getting a bite to one of his hickeys as an answer, a moan slipping from his lips.

It wasn’t until well past two that Renjun told Johnny about the article. 

“Jisu works for The Zine,” Renjun told him, Johnny turning from the stove with a raised brow. “Yeah… I overheard about the article. That sound was me tripping as I was texting her this morning. She said she’s sorry.” 

“I’m not mad I just… why does anyone work for Bae Joohyun?” He asked, turning back to the stove to flip the bacon. Renjun shrugged a shoulder, Johnny’s stretched out workout tank slipping off one of his shoulders. 

“You got me. But she said if Joohyun found out that she knew something and didn’t say anything she’d cut her from the webzine. I get it but also I don’t get it.” 

“Best not to think too hard about it, I suppose.” 

“Good evening, KNUA,” Jaehyun greeted the audience Monday night. “The time is 9:04 p.m. on this glorious Monday night and we are back after a, honestly rather eventful weekend. Saturday night was the big Valentines Ball that we have all been waiting for and we all woke up to some interesting rumors about our very own Johnny Seo, which I know we are all eagerly awaiting answers to,” Jaehyun said, looking at Johnny who looking both very tired but also incredibly amused by Jaehyun’s intro. 

“Yes, I suppose I do have some explaining to do. However, we’ll be coming back to that at a later time. In the meantime, we have some music for all our listeners getting ready for their midterms on the tail end of this weekend’s festivities. A chill night awaits you all and we’ll be getting started with a personal favorite of mine, this is Anywhere by Rita Ora.”

“Don’t drag this out, hyung,” Doyoung told him when Johnny let himself into the tech booth. 

“Are you sure this is okay? Like totally, 100% fine that I announce this over the radio?” Johnny asked, looking at Renjun. 

“Yes,” Renjun assured him. “Everyone who matters already knows. You could tell the fucking world and I would say yes.” Johnny looked at him so softly Doyoung made a fake gagging noise, Johnny looking at Doyoung with a tired expression. “I’m gonna play another song, get your head on and then say it. I don’t want this to be a secret anymore.” 

Johnny stole a kiss before leaving the booth, Doyoung making another retching sound. Renjun reached over, smacking him in the arm as they both started giggling. 

It wasn’t until several song breaks in that they came back around to the topic, the four of them managing to lose themselves in shooting the shit, like they always did. There was a part of Johnny that was glad that he hadn’t lost this, the two of them still falling in easy conversation with Jaehyun and Doyoung like nothing had changed at all. It eased something in his chest that let Jaehyun bringing the topic back up not make his pulse quicken like it had earlier in the night. 

“Alright, enough stalling. We all saw the article, we all saw those racy pictures,” Jaehyun joked, Johnny rolling his eyes. “I know everyone on campus is wondering, is it true? Is the notorious Johnny Seo actually taken?” 

“That is correct, Jaehyun.” 

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day,” Jaehyun commented. “And just who has stolen your heart?” 

“Why,” Johnny paused and let out a little breath. “Why it’s none other than our very own tech, Huang Renjun.” Doyoung played the applause sound clip, Renjun laughing into his mic. “What can I say?” Johnny continued. “I just fell for him. Love at first sight and all that mushy stuff. And this guy actually agreed to date a sap like me.” 

“Guess I’m just a sucker for cute radio DJs,” Renjun quipped into his own mic. 

“I’m gonna stop them before they get actually gross,” Doyoung insisted. “Let’s ruin the mood with some Sicko Mode by Travis Scott.” 

“The original! None of this Skrillex remix. No matter what Renjun says,” Jaehyun insisted, Doyoung setting up the track with a smile.

“The remix is better!” Renjun insisted. 

“Overruled, the original is better,” Johnny replied. “This is the one and only time you will ever be wrong, love of mine.” 

“You’re wrong and you’re sleeping on the couch for that.” 

“It’s my apartment!” Johnny cried, the four of them laughing as Sicko Mode started to drown them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked and i delivered, you filthy heathens. sorry there are so many emotions, i just love this ship so much and i am a soft bean at heart
> 
> p.s. the skrillex remix is better, imo

**Author's Note:**

> i said it at the end of my other fic but i'll just let nctizens know as well, i'm always a hoe for a good radio dj au and given johnny and jaehyun's excellent voices, i just had to. this fic was wild from start to finish, i never intended to write more than one chapter but here we are. thank you all so, so much. i love you.
> 
>   
> if you're interested in the music that inspired it all i have a mix at the ready, [give it a listen](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CcV5EfkazxPSs7k0pbcmY?si=sgxm4Nh8S6egXujKiBfU_A)
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
